Eternal Destiny
by EtherialFantasy
Summary: Piper dies and gets brought back as a guardian only to protect an Orphan Called Charity Michelson who lives next door to the Halliwell manor and practices Wicca. Plz R


Summary: Piper dies and gets brought back as a guardian only to protect an Orphan Called Charity Michelson who lives next door to the Halliwell manor and practices Wicca.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or any characters relating to Charmed  
  
"Look out" screamed Paige Halliwell as an arrow from a distant dark lighter sped toward Piper faster than a speeding bullet. Too late she didn't move fast enough and the arrow hit her straight in the heart. "Chris, CHRIS" Phoebe screamed tears streaming down her face "What is..?" Chris stopped halfway through his sentence "Oh my god" he breathed. "Well don't just stand there do something" yelled Paige "Ok, Ok" Chris said his voice quivering as he spoke. Chris bent down over top of Piper in an attempt to pull out the arrow but jerked his hand back just as he was about to touch it "I can't it will kill me too" "Move out of my way" Phoebe said bending over Piper, she slowly but carefully pulled out the arrow. "Now do something" Phoebe said wiping at her eyes with the sleeve over her jumper. Chris put his hand over the wound and a yellow light glowed on it they waited for about 5 minutes and when nothing happened Paige said "What is taking so long" "I don't know" Chris said "I don't think she's alive"  
  
A half an hour later Paige and Phoebe sat down on the green plastic chairs in the waiting room of the San Francisco hospital. "Do you think she will make it" Phoebe asked Paige cautiously. "Hey I don't want you thinking like that" Paige said fighting back tears. "Here you go" came the voice of Chris from behind them as he handed them a cup of coffee each. "Thanks" they said quietly "Hey cheer up she'll make it" Chris said but he didn't sound so sure. They sat around for what seemed like forever after awhile Chris said "Hey why don't we go home" "No you go and look after Wyatt" said Paige "Yeah we wanna be here when she wakes up" Said Phoebe tears welling in her eyes "Okay" Chris said respecting their decision  
  
After about three hours of waiting they heard a voice that they hadn't heard in ages come from behind them "Is she any better" the voice said Phoebe let out a squeal of excitement "Leo" she screamed "Hey" he said as Phoebe ran up to him and hugged him. "How long of you been her" Paige said breathlessly "Only a few minutes because I orbed in from Elder land" he said "ELDER LAND" Paige said cracking a smile as Phoebe giggled girlishly. "Yeah" said Leo "So how is she is she any better" "No, not since we brought her here" Phoebe said as her expression changed from happy back to sad. "Who told you about Piper and us anyway?" "Oh, Chris he orbed up to ELDERLAND with Wyatt and told me" Said Leo emphasizing the word Elderland. As soon as Leo had finished his sentence a nurse walked out of Pipers room and said "She isn't getting any better but you can visit her"  
  
"Piper" Phoebe whispered as she walked into the room. "Hey babe" Paige said as she took hold of Piper's hand. "It breaks my heart to see you like this" Phoebe said to Piper As if by magic Pipers eyes fluttered open she whispered "I will never forget you guys I love you" then she fell into her deep sleep once more.  
  
About a half an hour later Piper's heart monitor suddenly started beeping, within one minute the nurses and doctor ran into the room and Paige and a hysterical Phoebe were rushed out of the room. An hour later after hearing a lot of hushed voices coming from Piper's room Phoebe walked up to the nurses station and said "I demand you tell me what is going on right now because that is my sister in there and I am not leaving until I see some results." "Ok Miss Halliwell we have our doctors and nurses working on and we are doing the best we can" said the startled. Phoebe went and sat down and assured Paige that everything was going to be alright.  
  
Phoebe sat around waiting and waiting for eternity and in the end she thought to hell with it I'm so tired I will just rest my eyes for a second. No sooner had she closed her eyes than she started dreaming she dreamt that Piper made it through the operation and they were being chased by a demon doctor she awoke to running footsteps. It took her eyes a second to adjust to the settings around her and her brain even longer to why she was there. "Miss Halliwell" Said the doctor from her dream. "Yes" said Phoebe knowing what was coming. "I have some bad news"he said addressing Paige and Phoebe this time "How can I say this. umm. we tried as best as we could to save your sister but we unfortunately were not successful" he finished It took a few minutes for this to sink in before Phoebe got up walked towards the doctor and broke down in his arms. "There, there" he said awkwardly patting her head. 


End file.
